Our investigative work in the past indicates that the vascular anatomical pattern of the telencephalon differs from that in other parts of the brain. The cellular regions of this segment have a single input from arteries entering the intracranial cavity at its base and a dual venous outflow through channels which ultimately course to the dorsum. There is a substantial deficit in our knowledge regarding the arrangements of the arterioles, capillaries, and venules of this rostral segment of brain. It would seem that there is an anatomical configuration of the blood vessels in the telencephalic cellular areas that governs the quantity and direction of venous outflow that passes into the surface veins and/or into the transcerebral veins. The objective of this study is therefore to determine the precise vascular pattern of the arteriolo-capillo-venule complex of the telencephalic gray matter. We have found that the technical methods employed by us in the past are inadequate to demonstrate the complete vascular network of these cellular zones. The desired objective should be attained by the use of stereo-microradiography.